inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fubuki Atsuya
Fubuki Atsuya (吹雪 アツヤ) is the twin brother of Fubuki Shirou and was the forward to Fubuki's defense. Background When Atsuya was alive, he used to play alongside his younger brother, Fubuki Shirou, in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger twin would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day,when their family was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was an avalanche. Atsuya quickly pushed Shirou out of the car to save him, but died himself in the avalanche. Ever since then, Atsuya's spirit and personality lived inside his brother. Appearance and Personality After his death, Atsuya's personality lived inside his older twin,Shirou, which enabled Shirou to use his shoot, Eternal Blizzard. He has pink hair with little "devil horns" above it and the same green-grey eyes as his twin brother; he also wears a grey scarf. In contrast to his brother's gentle personality, he is mostly a very mischievous boy, just the same with his forward position. Though he may be naughty at times, he only opened up to and is only nice to one person and maybe only one person in his lifetime and that was his twin brother. When he possessed Shirou it was like to teach him a lesson that Atsuya shouldn't be the one to work with it was supposed to be the entire team. When he was born inside Fubuki's personality, Atsuya has grey hair, still the same old "devil horns" and yellow orange eyes and an evil smile. Most of the time, he feels that he has to be perfect, and doesn't let the rest of the team help him, preferring to do things on his own. Plot Season 2 When he took over his brother's body to teach him a "lesson," Atsuya also wanted to play soccer more. Thats why he came out more and more as time passed and on his own free will too. Atsuya was first seen in at the end of Episode 31, when he wrestled and beat a bear that was about to attack the Inazuma Caravan and when he broke the ice glacier that was on his way toward his school, using his shoot on a soccer ball he and Shirou probably had for practicing. He appears again in Episode 032 during the test match for Fubuki to join Raimon Eleven's strongest soccer team created to defeat Aliea Academy. He switces after Shirou catches Someoka's Dragon Crash with ease and shoots with Eternal Blizzard. As he runs in direction of Endou's goal, he passes by Ichinose, Kazemaru and Kidou easily. It breaks through Endou's God Hand and makes the first point for his team, Hakuren. Endou then says that he wants to hold his shoot, receiving a challenge from Atsuya as answer. He shoots again, but this time his shoot was guided away from the goal by the combined efforts of Touko's The Tower, Kabeyama's The Wall and Endou's Majin The Hand. In Episode 033 he is called again by Shirou and goes alone in the direction of the goal until Someoka called his attention, where he gives the control to his brother. Later in the sa me episode he had a test with Someoka to knows who will be Raimon's striker. After Someoka steals the ball from Shirou, he took the control and begins to take the upper hand against the first until he saw a squirrel on the field, where he changes back to Shirou. After Fubuki passes test of his abilities, Atsuya is seen coming out every time Fubuki has to shoot or is a forward. Him and Fubuki first played with Raimon in Episode 34 against the match with Gemini Storm and went on to take on other teams of Aliea Academy such as Epsilon and The Genesis. Just like his older brother Shirou, Atsuya is all over with trying to be "perfect" as seen in Episode 36, when Shirou said he wasn't able to be of any help to the team, and Atsuya started to come out because of his anger. Both Fubuki twins didn't like the captain of Epsilon, Saginuma Osamu or Desarm because he seemed more perfect than the both of them together. Desarm tried to provoke Atsuya to become stronger so he can at least amuse him with his Eternal Blizzard, which made Atsuya angered him and as soon as Shirou stepped on the field, Atsuya switched without Fubuki's control. And because of that, Fubuki tried to keep his younger brother inside more and begged him not to come out because he thought that he was becoming more Atsuya than being Shirou. As time went by, Atsuya came out even more and more because of his wish to become stronger and Shirou had to focus on keeping him in, which messed up his plays because Atsuya likes to do things on his own without anyone's help. Atsuya went as far as to scare his brother by telling him that he wasn't needed, but as Atsuya because his team supposely needed his shoot, Eternal Blizzard. But when his brother went into a mental state, Atsuya realized his mistake and didn't come out anymore. Though, he was scared of not being needed too. Later on, because of Gouenji Shuuya, Shirou and Atsuya both realized that being perfect meant fighting along side their ]]friends and trusting them with your feelings. When that happened, Atsuya told his brother, "That's right, you're not alone big brother," which encouraged Shirou and both Atsuya and Shirou merged as one and became the new "Fubuki." After that, he played as Fubuki Shirou in Inazuma japan. Relationships *Fubuki Shirou (elder twin brother) Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Freeze Shot '(Game) *'SH Northern Impact '(Game) *'SH'[[ The Birth| The Birth]] (Inazuma Eleven Strikers) *'OF Shippuu Dash '(Game) *'OF Aurora Dribble' (Game) *'OF Dog Run '(Game) Trivia * Fubuki (吹雪) means storm, snowstorm, or blizzard, while Atsuya (敦) means compassionate warrior or pure ambition, making his name meaning Pure Blizzard, a pun to his hissatsu, Eternal Blizzard. *Atsuya was only nice to one person before in his lifetime: his twin brother Shirou and he only opened up to him too. That's why it is likely that Atsuya was the one who pushed Shirou out of the car during the avalanche accident, but it is not confirmed yet, even though he was the closest one to be able to save Shirou. *Fubuki's number has always been 9 no matter which team he has been in (exept in the movie: Attack of the Stronggest Army, Ogre) *Even though at first Atsuya seemed like a bad person, he was actually a very good person, and helped Shirou by teaching him to trust his friends, rather than to just only trust Atsuya. *The seiyuu of Fubuki Atsuya (young), Sanae Kobayashi, is also the seiyuu of Endou Natsumi. *When he was young, he had gray eyes like his brother, but when Shirou turned into him he had orange eyes. *His dub name,' A'iden''' F'rost, has the same initals as '''A'tsuya 'F'ubuki. *His hair is similar to Ryan's hair from Dorabase. *His hair seems to be the opposite to his brother, Fubuki Shirou. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Hakuren Category:Raimon Category:Deceased Category:Wind Character